Packaging materials for foodstuffs, pharmaceuticals and air sensitive components can prolong the shelf life of such products with the inclusion of an antioxidant. A packaging material containing an antioxidant also must satisfy various material properties illustratively including moistureproofness; rigidity; light shielding; having a printable surface; sealability; flatness; slip characteristics; physical properties such as break strength, tear strength, impact puncture strength, wear resistance, and heat seal strength. In order to satisfy these various packaging material requirements, it is common to resort to a laminated film composition. Unfortunately, antioxidant species which are compatible with conventional packaging material compositions tend to be volatile organic molecules. As a result, under conditions necessary to extrude a packaging material laminate, antioxidants incorporated therein exhibit considerable volatility. The volatility of an antioxidant during extrusion not only inefficient but also creates volatile organic component (VOC) emissions. Thus, there exists a need for a packaging film laminate incorporating an antioxidant which is produced through a process that lessens antioxidant volatility.